magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
C+VG Issue 20
June 1983 issue which cost 75p. This issue included with it the 20 page supplement "The Book of Video Games" Regulars Contents - 1 page (3) Next Month - 1 page (5) Mailbox - 3 pages (7-9) Competition - 2 pages (10-11) The Bugs - 1 page (25) Go - Allan Scarff - 1 page (27) Chess - Max Bramer - 1 page (84) Warpath: Part Six - Ron Potkin - 4 pages (86-87,89-90) Graphics: Now Computers can "See" - Garry Marshall - 1 page (93) Machine Code - Ted Ball - 2 pages (98-99) Games News Page 16 *Discover the Hidden Key to Treasure: Pharaoh's Tomb, Krazy Kong and Xeno II for the VIC-20 from Anirog *Hunt the Wizard's Treasure: The Knight's Quest for Spectrum and ZX81 from Phipps Associates *The Demons Invade England: Demon Attack for Atari and VIC-20 from Imagic *My, What a Nice Game You've Got: Wolf Tracks for the Colour Genie from the Colour Genie Users Club *Horrors from the Heavens!: Terror-Daktil 4D for the Spectrum from Melbourne House Page 17 *Get All Tied Up in Knots: Knot in 3D for the Spectrum from New Generation Software. *Calling All Vorcon Warriors!: Vorcon Wars, a new Play by Mail game from John Nicholson of Bracknell. *Treasure Hunt for a Champion: Romik looking for World Champion Games Player. *The Chickens Come Home to Roost: Chicken Challenge and Brain Panic for the VIC-20 from Micro-Antics *Talk me Through This One!: Parsec and Alpiner for the TI99/4a from Texas Instruments Page 18 *Back to the Battle of Britain: Skyhawk for the VIC-20 and Astroblaster and Frenzy for the Spectrum from Quicksilva. *Stocks and Shares on the Market: Stock Exchange / Etch-a-Sketch for the Oric from A.S.L. *Theatre of Death and Destruction: Shiva-Inferno for the Spectrum from Red Shift. *Tune in to Those New Micro Waves: Radio West broadcasting programs over the airwaves. *Jack Jumps Just Like a Frogger!: Jumpin' Jack, Triad, and Starship Escape for the VIC-20 from Sumlock. *The Birds Fly High With VIC: Cosmic Firebirds for the VIC-20 from Solar Software. Page 21 *The Dragon Spreads it's Wings!: Flight Simulator for the Dragon from Salamander Software. *Damsels in Distress Need Help!: Wizard for the BBC Micro from Quicksilva. *Words of Wisdom and Games!: The Texas Program Book from Phoenix Publishing. *The Games Capital of the U.K.?: Apple Bug, Crazy Climber, Space Assault and Lunar Rescue for the VIC-20 from Lyversoft. *Fight the Flab, Not More Aliens!: Dietron for the Spectrum Features Dragon New Games from the Tandy - 2 pages (28-29) :There is still only a limited library of games software for the Dragon owner. And many have looked longingly at the wealth of Tandy Colour Computer software and wished the two machines were closer than the hair's breath which separates them. Now they are. RON POTKIN has taken time off from his Warpath series to show Dragon owners how they can make use of Colour Computer software on their brand new machines. Arcade Action Page 30 *Learn the Pharoah's Secrets: Tips on Tutankham *Points for Crashing: Burnin' Rubber from Data East Page 31 *Pinball: News on Joust and Time Machine *Aliens Take a Tumble: Xevious from Namco *A Long Haul After an Exotic Bird: Roc'n Rope from Konami *Don't Let Them Break Your Chain: Domino Man from Bally Midway Reviews Key:- Get=Getting Started, Pla=Playability, Val=Value Adventure Type-Ins Quickdraw (Apple II) - 4 pages (32-33,35,37) Substrike (TI99/4a) - 2 pages (40-41) Bat and Ball (BBC Micro) - 2 pages (44-45) Protector (VIC-20) - 3 pages (48-49,51) Snakes (Oric) - 1 page (53) The Ten Commandments (Atari 8-Bit) - 3 pages (54-56) Royal Ascot (Sharp MZ80K) - 2 pages (60-61) Cannon Master (ZX81) - 2 pages (64-65) The Black Box (Spectrum) - 4 pages (70-71,73-74) Trench (Dragon) - 3 pages (78-79,81) The Book of Games Contents - 1 page (3) News - 1 page (4) *Atari Score a Winner: Realsports Soccer for the Atari 2600 from Atari *My Name is Bond - 007: James Bond 007 for the Atari 2600 from Parker Bros. *UK Video Pentathlon: Event held in Birmingham by Activision and Look-In *Bounty Bob Digs Deep: Miner 2049er *Key to the Atari VCS: Keyboard coming for the Atari 2600 *Shoot Those Little Aliens: Z-Tack, Great Escape and Wall Defender for the Atari 2600 from Bomb *Coils of the Serpents: Swords & Serpents Shop Window - 1 page (5) *Meet the Video Villains Competition *Bridging the Game Gap: Specialised video game shops opening around the country *The River Raid Challenge Meet the Designers: From Drawing Board to Games Pack - 2 pages (6-7) *Featuring Howard Warshaw, Richard Levine, Rob Fulop and David Crane Arcade Heroes: Licensed to Kill at Home - 2 pages (8-9) *Featuring Q*Bert, Pole Position, Popeye, BurgerTime, and Tutankham New Machines - 2 pages (10-11) *Featuring the Colecovision, Vectrex and Atari 5200 Questions & Answers - 1 page (12) Gaming Tomorrow - 1 page (13) Swap Shop - 1 page (14) Reviews - 4 pages (15-18) *Bermuda Triangle - Atari 2600 - Data Age - (15) *Adventures of Tron - Atari 2600 - Mattel - (15) *Star Strike - Atari 2600 - Mattel - (15) *Venture - Colecovision - Coleco - (15) *River Raid - Atari 2600 - Activision - (16) *Ms. Pac-Man - Atari 2600 - Atari - (16) *Journey: Escape - Atari 2600 - Data Age - (16) *Zaxxon - Colecovision - Coleco - (16-17) *Donkey Kong - Intellivision - Coleco - (17) *Beauty and the Beast - Intellivision - Imagic - (17) *Frogger - Intellivision - Parker Bros - (17) *Centipede - Atari 2600 - Atari - (17) *Cosmic Chasm - Vectrex - MB - (18) *Rip-Off - Vectrex - MB - (18) *Lock 'n' Chase - Atari 2600 - Mattel - (15) *Spider Fighter - Atari 2600 - Activision - (16) Illustrated News - 1 page (20) *Featuring Intellivision Keyboard, Turbo, Escape from the Mind Master, Coleco's Atari Adapter and Richard Levine. Credits Staff Writer :Eugene Lacey Editorial Assistant :Clare Edgeley Reader Services :Robert Schifreen Art Editor :Linda Freeman Design :Linda Skerry Production Editor :Tim Metcalfe Publisher :Tom Moloney Contributors :Allan Scarff, Ron Potkin, Keith Campbell, Max Bramer, Garry Marshall, Ted Ball External Links You can find this magazine at the World of Spectrum archive. Issue Index Category:Contains Spectrum Reviews Category:Contains BBC Micro Reviews Category:Contains Apple II Reviews Category:Contains Atari 8-Bit Reviews Category:Contains VIC-20 Reviews Category:Contains Arcade Reviews Category:Contains TRS-80 Reviews Category:Contains Intellivision Reviews Category:Contains Atari 2600 Reviews Category:Contains Vectrex Reviews Category:Contains Colecovision Reviews